


stay with me tonight (don't go)

by orphan_account



Series: Modern Kubo AU [3]
Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She's had bad dreams before, but none of them were as vivid as this one—and it scares her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend, Nico, for drawing the piece of art used within the fic, and for helping me with some of the writing.

_A bundle—there’s a bundle in her arms. Inside the bundle is a baby—a sweet, innocent baby. It is her baby._

_The baby has black hair like their mother’s and their skin is only a little lighter than their father’s, but it’s still darker than their mother’s. They are wrapped up in their father’s robes—to keep them warm, Sariatu guesses._

_The full moon is out, and the stars are as bright as ever. However, while the night sky was a comforting sight many years ago, now it feels less welcoming—though, Sariatu can’t understand why._

_And then, she hears the sound of bushes rustling. She looks around, but she sees nothing. But her baby’s fussing is enough to get her to head back inside the fortress._

_And when she goes inside the fortress, she finds her husband, Hanzo, standing his ground, gripping his katana tightly. She doesn’t understand why he’s acting this way, until she looks ahead and sees her sisters._

_Karasu is gripping chains, while Yukami is smoking a pipe. Both of their faces are covered by their masks, but the way they look at their sister’s husband is enough to give her a feeling of dread._

_“Yukami and Karasu—my sisters!” Sariatu says, turning to her husband while cradling her child in her arms._

_Hanzo turns to her and whispers, “Take our child and go. Run far, far away and don’t look back.”_

_A lump forms in Sariatu’s throat as her eyes widen. She immediately understands what’s going on, and what her family’s intentions are. “What about you, though?” she asks, her voice filled with concern and her eyes filled with worry. “What will happen to you?”_

_“I’ll be fine,” he replies, but her doubts do not fade away. “Just go, now.”_

_She doesn’t argue, as much as she wishes she did. She listens to him, and runs as fast as her legs can carry her. She runs far from the fortress, away from her family—or at least, the people whom she once considered to be her family._

_But when she’s far from the fortress, a pained cry cuts through the air and echoes throughout the forest. Sariatu recognizes the cry, and her heart stops as she realizes…_

_Hanzo is gone._

☾

Sariatu’s eyes open as she wakes up. She lets out a gasp as she tries to catch her breath. Once she does, she turns to the right side of the bed, only to see that her husband is still there.

The noise she makes causes Hanzo to wake up. He turns to his wife and notices the look on her face. She’s frightened and distressed. “What’s wrong?” he asks, his voice filled with concern.

Sariatu lets out a sigh of relief. She grabs Hanzo’s hand gently and asks him, “Can you promise me something?”

Hanzo nods and says, “Anything.”

“Promise me that you won’t leave me,” Sariatu says. “Promise me that you…that you won’t die.”

Hanzo’s look of concern changes into a look of shock as he hears this, as it’s something he’s never thought she would ask him before. “Did you have a nightmare?” he asks. He knows this isn’t something new—she’s had nightmares in the past, and he’s stayed by her side through it all—but this nightmare. This nightmare is unlike any other, as she’s never woken up from her previous ones mentioning anything about death.

Sariatu takes in a deep breath before nodding. “It was…it was about us and my sisters,” she begins, “I was outside of a fortress—our fortress.” These elements aren’t something new, as the fortress bears some resemblance to their home. “It was dark, and the moon was out. So, I was outside carrying the baby until they began to fuss. Inside the fortress, you and my sisters were there and…” she trails off for a moment, unable to finish her sentence as she recalls the events. “And you were standing your ground, while they were gripping their weapons,” she continues. There’s fear in her eyes as she says this. “You told me to run and never look back, so I did and in the forest I heard your cry and then—”

She lets out a sob as he gathers her into his arms. She buries her face in his chest and grips his robe tightly, and he doesn’t say a word as he gently pats her back.

Her nightmare is so vivid, and it frightens her. She knows it’s just a bad dream, but it still makes her wonder: _What if it happens?_ And she’s afraid that one day, he won’t be there for her anymore.

Hanzo wants to comfort his wife, but he can’t think of anything to say. He tries to say something—anything—but nothing comes out of his mouth. So, he thinks of an old song his parents would sing to each other, and then to him.

“ _You are my sunshine,_ ” he hums quietly, and Sariatu lifts her head up as she hears this, “ _My only sunshine…_ ”  And as he continues, she slowly calms down.

A few minutes pass and Sariatu finally calms down. Once she does calm down, Hanzo says to her, “Don’t worry, I’ll be here for you…” And he places his hand on her belly—big and showing, having grown as eight months passed. “…for the both of you.”

A smile forms on Sariatu’s face as she whispers, “What would I do without you?”

“I could say the same for you,” Hanzo says with a small grin on his face.

Sariatu hugs him—not too tightly, though. She wraps her arms around him and squeezes him gently, whispering into his ear, “I love you.”

He whispers back, “I love you, too—the both of you.”

And then, there’s a kick.

Both stare at each other for a moment, before laughing softly.

“Sorry that we woke you up,” Sariatu apologizes, looking down at the bump in her belly.

Hanzo and Sariatu chuckle as they look back at each other.

 

To think, they were _this_ close to parenthood. There would be obstacles, yes—but both knew that if they stayed by each other’s side and loved and supported one another, then they could take on those obstacles.


End file.
